


The Two Components

by ThatGuyMitch



Series: The Two Components [1]
Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGuyMitch/pseuds/ThatGuyMitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you put two of the deadliest bloodline limits of two of the greatest clans together? Will you get destruction? Will you get creation? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The start of creation.

**Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000167 EndHTML:0000016160 StartFragment:0000000457 EndFragment:0000016144**

**-INSERT MORGAN FREEMAN VOICE HERE-**

**Once upon a time, there was a little boy.**

**That little boy was very special, because he had the potential to unlock a very special bloodline limit.**

**But, that bloodline limit could only be awakened with 2 very important components. One of those is the mighty Sharingan, the other the cells of the long dead Senju clan. Those who have tried have failed, except 4 people.**

**One of them is the mighty Madara Uchiha.**

**Another, is the main character of this story, Naruto Uzumaki.**

**-STOP MORGAN FREEMAN VOICE HERE-**

 

"… And that is how you use a jutsu." said a very familiar person.

After waking up and regaining his bearings Naruto finally recognizes the person who said that. It was his favorite homeroom teacher, Iruka Umino. The first one who recognized him as a person, and not the demon.

" Next week's exams are up, make sure you study hard and practice a lot." Iruka said while glaring at Naruto. Naruto was startled as he heard the bell ring.

"Okay, class dismissed." He said as everyone left. "Naruto, could you stay behind please?" As Iruka finished everyone laughed and pointed at Naruto.

_'Why are those kids always so mean to him? Sure he's the class clown but they have no reason whatsoever to hate him.'_ Iruka thought to himself as he found himself staring at the little boy "Naruto, I need to talk to you about your friends."

"What about them?" Naruto replied to his teacher.

"Who are your friends? I've never seen you hang out with anyone." Iruka asked the lonely boy.

_'Why does he ask this out of the blue?'_ Naruto thought to himself, while sniffing a little.

"Oh… I see. If you ever want to talk to me about it, My door is always open." Iruka said to the crying boy.

"I-I-Iruka SENSEI!" He blurted out while snorting his nose and hugging the man tightly.

"Now now, I've talked to a few students who were willing to talk and play with you."

Iruka said to the ever-snorting boy. "However… There were only 2 students willing to volunteer, One of which cancelled because I quote "Is too troublesome." "

The boy seemed confused at the act his teacher. "Why do this Iruka sensei?" Naruto said while still looking confused and snorting. "Every villager hates me, abuses me, and worst of all glares at me as if I'm a monster? What did I do to deserve this?"

"…I should probably leave" an unknown but familiar voice said.

Iruka and Naruto looked behind them, only to see a smirking Mizuki.

"Oh… Hi Mizuki sensei" Naruto said.

"I guess I'll really leave now." Mizuki said while leaving the room.

"As I said well the first and also last one was a blushing Hinata." Iruka said to Naruto. "She's free today."

"Thank you very much Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said to his teacher.

(TIME FORWARD 3 YEARS ON THE 2.5 YEAR TRAINING TRIP)

Despite his efforts, Naruto couldn't help but feel helpless, depressed even.

_'Why does it have to be like this? I didn't do anything? I try to make them notice me but still I get those glares, the glares that haunt me until the day that I die. I do everything for everyone but what do I get? Nothing. No one will even notice me... Jiraiya is helping me the best he can, you know since he's my godfather. But still... The only one that ever_

_noticed me for who I am... The only one... was... Hinata! But why? She has no reason whatsoever... She couldn't possbibly like me... I'm just a loser...'_ He thought to himself.

**(FLASHBACK CHUUNIN EXAMS ARC)**

Right after his preliminary match, Naruto headed up the stairs toward the Medical Unit.  
Though his attention was caught by a surprising act of a certain girl. Hinata, the shy, timid, dark, always-blushing, Hinata. What caught his attention though, was the girl holding a small jar... Ointment maybe? “N-n-n-Naruto...” said the small, usually timid girl. “I have some o-o-ointment for you... Please accept i-it.” Naruto found himself staring at the now blushing girl. “No, I couldn't. You need it more than I do.” said the usually hyperactive boy in an unusually serious tone. In response the girl looked down. “O-oh! I don't mean l-like...

"Ummm... Look I'll explain.” as the girl looked very surprised at the fact that she didn't know anything despite stalking him for years and years and years.

Moments later long after he explained everything about the Nine-Tails he finally said “Any questions?” as he was looking at the girl he found himself staring at the small girl, gazing at her pale lavender eyes. “Yes...” the small girl replied “How d-does he comunicate with you even though you don't even talk to him with your m-m-mouth? And how does his chakra heal you so fast?” she found herself staring at the floor again. “I'm sorry... I shouldn't ask you that...” The smaller boy smiled as he found himself lost in his thoughts.

_'I see that she has regained her confidence. I guess I helped her as much as I helped myself.'_

“Well you know the basics of chakra right?” he said as the girl nodded. “Okay, good. So that means you also know that chakra heals. Well, apparently all of the 9 or 10 Tailed Beasts have chakras that help you with the healing process. Every Tailed Beast has a tier.

The more tails it has, the better the tier. There are 10 tiers, like there are 10 beasts.” as he finished the girl looked confused. “I thought there were only 9?” she said to the boy.

“Ah, well to make a long story short The Sage Of Six Paths A.K.A Hagoromo Outsuki

the jinchuuriki for the Ten-Tails, but after a long time, he used a technique to split the

chakra of the Ten-Tails, forcing it into 9 parts, A.K.A the 9 tailed beasts. And all those tailed beasts were sealed in people, making them jinchuuriki, those seals can leak out small amounts of chakra. That chakra helps in the healing process, like a cut will instantly heal on me. On to your other question. The tailed beasts and Jinchuuriki share a telekinetic bond which they use to talk to eachother. So, does that answer your questions?” he finished. All she could manage to say in awe of his intelligence was “Yes.” As she still looked in awe at him she heard her teammates calling her.

**(END FLASHBACK)**

“NARUTO COME UP” Naruto sighed. 'Well, I can't sit around and mope around. Jiraiya wants something.' Naruto thought to himself. “SERIOUSLY I'VE GOT SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU!”

was shouted to the now larger boy. “OKAY SERIOUSLY SHUT UP I'M COMING!” he shouted back. As he walked up the stairs of the hotel they were staying in, he saw a group of 23 year old girls giggling and talking to each other. _'I guess he never changes.'_ as he let out a small chuckle he saw a indigo colored lock of hair. _'That belongs only to one person I know, but alot of people have indigo hair...'_ he chuckled again as he heard a faint 'EEP!' coming from Jiraiya's room. ' _Guess it really is her.'_ Naruto thought. “So guess what I have to show you!” Jiraiya said to the larger boy. “Is it Hinata?” He half-asked. “Uh-o-a-Hmm, well you could've acted surprised.” He said to the little boy. “Was it really that obvious?” Naruto glared at the older man as if to say “Really?” With a disappointed face Jiraiya managed to stumble out: “Oh, I see.” Jiraiya looked a little disappointed “Okay, you can come out now... He found you out before we could even

surprise him.” Naruto looked in awe as he saw the long hair of the girl. “Oh, uhmm... Hi!” Naruto said to the girl. _'Guess it worked. This was just what he needed.'_ Jiraiya thought to himself.

“H-h-hi Naruto. Jiraiya asked me to train with you for the next year and a half.” Hinata said, as she finished the sentence she was blushing. “I'll leave you two alone.” Jiraiya said as Hinata was blushing even more furiously. “You know, for a girl who likes me, I didn't think it was possible to invent even more shades of pink, red, and purple.” Naruto said to the now smaller girl who was now

looking down in despair. “W-w-w-what d-d-do y-y-you m-mean N-n-naa....” Hinata tried to stumble out just before she fainted.

Later when she woke up, she was blushing even more furiously than first as she remembered what she said. She looked around only to find that she was in a hotel room. _'Is this my room? Or is i-'_ her thoughts were cut off as she heared a familiar voice. “Finally awake huh? I see you're back to your old habits.” As he finished his sentence he smiled at her. Hinata was now blushing even more furiously “You know, you can surprise me alot sometimes.” Hinata was getting up on her futon.

“I-i-i k-know th-this is p-pointless to a-a-ask but y-y-y-y-y-you said that for a g-girl who l-l-l-likes you were surprised t-that I can i-i-i-invent m-more sha-shades of r-red... What d-did you me-mean with that, I c-c-could g-g-guess what but p-p-please tell m-m-me.” as she finished she saw him staring at her still smiling. “It means that you're the first to make me calm down, and lift my spirits.” He replied. “Would you please be my girlfriend?” he saw the look on her face when he said that. “Y-y-y-y-y-y-yes!” she said in a little more than a whisper.

The end.

 


	2. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto gets home from his long journey with Jiraiya and Hinata, when he encounters someone very peculiar.

* * *

(FOR ANY OF YOU WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE LATEST EPISODES OR READ THE LATEST MANGA CHAPTERS, YOU SHOULDN'T READ THIS. SPOILER ALERT!)

* * *

Life was hard for Naruto, the past 30 months he had trained. But for what purpose? Only to die at the hands of the Akatsuki. He somehow felt on edge. _'There's something here...'_ he thought to himself.

“Hinata... activate the Byakugan.” he whispered to the indigo haired girl. “I sense some chakra leaking out.” as she activated her kekkei genkai she gasped. “N-N-N-N-Naruto... A-A-Ak-Ak-Akatsuki!” she managed to get out of her mouth. “Two people in Akatsuki robes!” as Jiraiya, Naruto and Hinata got into battle positions they saw the two people in the robes walk towards them.

“Don't worry... I am the leader of the Akatsuki, Nagato... Nagato Uzumaki. Oh and this is Konan.” he chuckled as he saw Naruto in his “WHAT?!?!” face. “I guess you're surprised. Well let me fill you in. Please follow me. Ooh a butterfly! By the way, hi Jiraiya-sensei!” Jiraiya smiled on the inside. “I guess I was right, wasn't I Konan?” Jiraiya said to the blue haired woman. “You really have grown into quite the woman. And Nagato, you haven't changed a bit have you?” as he finished he saw Nagato chuckle.  
“No I haven't. But Naruto, I need to talk to you. Alone.” he said as he saw the smaller girl look down in disapointment. 'I guess she likes him. OOH A BUTTERFLY!' Nagato thought to himself.

* * *

(TIME SKIP 2 HOURS)

* * *

When they've finally arrived at Naruto's house, Nagato stops him. “I need to tell you about our clan's bloodline limit.” Nagato told the blonde. “You see my eyes, right? They are the product of the cells of the two mightiest clans in the world. The Senju cells, and the Uchiha Sharingan.” He watched the astounded blonde try to figure this all out. “W-w-w-w-WHAAT?” Naruto said to his newly found relative. “B-b-b-but...? Wha-? HUH?!” Nagato chuckled silently at the boy's amazement. “Let me explain. You know of the Sharingan and Byakugan right?” Naruto nodded.

“There is a third doujutsu. The Rinnegan.” As he finished he stared at the boy trying to see if he understood. “The Rinnegan is the doujutsu created by the Sharingan and Senju cells, which is what I told you about.” He stopped, looking for something to confirm his attention. “The first two people to use this doujutsu were the Sage Of Six Paths. And his mother Kaguya, which was the first one to also wield the Byakugan and Sharingan.” Naruto nodded with hesitation. “So you're saying that our clan has the potential to wield this doujutsu?” Nagato nodded. “But I thought only the Uchiha and Hyuuga could wield these bloodline limits.” Nagato shook his head and chuckled. “And we're not Senju, right?” Nagato started to laugh uncontrollably. “Yes we are, partially.” the blonde boy looked up in confusion. “I should tell you a little history about your mom and great great grandmother.”

* * *

(3 HOURS LATER)

* * *

“... And that's how we are related to Hashirama, the first Hokage.” Naruto nodded partially, to confirm that he'd understood his hardly brief lecture of the history of the Uzumaki clan. “Do you understand now?” Naruto nodded. “Good, now I need to tell you why I'm here. For starters I heard they have great ramen here. And the other reason is to teach you how to use the Rinnegan.” Naruto smiled widely after he heard the last words. The words: 'I'm here to teach you how to use the Rinnegan' were like music in his ears. _'YAAAY! HE'S GOING TO TEACH ME!'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto watched in confusement as he saw his relative pull out a scroll “What's that?” Naruto said. “Is it like Ninja Tools?” Nagato chuckled. “No. It's an almost dead Uchiha. You're going to take his eyes.” Naruto gasped for a second as he saw the the body who was clearly in pain.

“But I thought all the Uchiha were killed except for... Sasuke, and his brother.” Nagato chuckled.

“This is a war criminal, an Uchiha banished from the Hidden leaf. He betrayed his clan in many ways.” Naruto looked at the man. “I picked him because he is one of the strongest Uchiha. He is able to use the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, the Izanami, the Izanagi, Tsukuyomi, and he is related to Sasuke.” Naruto stared at the man for almost ten minutes. “...I'll do it.” Nagato looked up, and smiled. “I'll take his eyes.” as he finished he saw Nagato pull out yet another scroll. “What's that? Another dead body?” Nagato chuckled. “Of course not! It's surgery tools. Isn't that obvious? How else would we take his eyes?” Naruto looked at him as if to ask: 'Really?' “Rip them out?” Naruto smiled uncomfortably. “No of course not, then we would need a medical ninja to do unnecesary surgery only to recover some eyes. I do need Konan though, she is a medical ninja.” Nagato picked up some tools to cut the eyes out. “Now I need some sedatives, can you be a doll and grab that scroll on the floor?” Naruto nodded as he picked up the scroll and unsealed it, surprised as he saw his relative staring at him with a surprised look. “Wha-what? I knew our clan was good, but not that good! Even Jiraiya-sensei has his limits!” Naruto shrugged as he saw the older male still staring at him. “I've been this good my entire life.” Nagato looked as if he was beaten with a stick with rusty nails coming out. “B-b-but that's the one of my best seals!” Nagato let out some tears from his circle pattern eyes. Naruto shrugged again. “Anyway, the sedatives? KONAN WE NEED YOU.” Nagato shouted. Konan came flying in the door. “Eye transplant, ready?” Konan nodded. “How can she fly?” Nagato shrugged. “Bloodline.” he mumbled. As Nagato began to cut away the eyes carefully, Konan was assisting him, to avoid damaging the eyes. “There is one thing though, since you are going to get both eyes, you need to have a VERY high pain resistance.” Naruto nodded, after he got the VERY strong sedatives he saw his glowing cerulean eyes being removed from the now empty hole. Konan began to heal the transplant eye, as if to prepare it. Konan then picked it up. After giving it to Nagato, she placed her hands just above his heart, to stabilize it. Nagato then carefully re-attached the optic nerved and carefully placed the bloody eye. Naruto blinked, wondering if it had worked. To Nagato's amazement, his eyes were still cerulean blue. He shrugged it off and removed the other eye, which was now not only bloody, but also bloodshot wide open and just staring into the abyss. Naruto looked around to test his new eye. ' _Nice view. I like it.' Nagato_ held the other eye, hoping it wouldn't fall between his bloody latex glove. Nagato placed the bloodshot eye into the filled hole. And much to their amazement Naruto was an expert at using the Sharingan.

' _Most people wouldn't be able to control their use of the Sharingan, but he does. His chakra must be off the roof! Maybe literally'_ Nagato chuckled at his final thought. “So how does it look? I hope it's in this season.” Naruto joked. “But why doesn't Kakashi-sensei turn off his Sharingan?” Konan sighed. “The Sharingan can't normally be controlled after a transplant.” Konan was quite shocked, even though she didn't show it. “You are a natural at using it, even Nagato couldn't control his Rinnegan at birth. He still can't, the fact that you can, is incredible.” Naruto looked surprised, scared even. But then he turned back into his usually cheery personality. “So what you're saying is that I'm unique?” Konan and Nagato simultaneously nodded. “Cool! But how do I get the Rinnegan, now that I have the Sharingan?” Nagato was clearly thinking about this. “You have to watch a comrade die, at least that's how I gained full power. I do have to go now, I am with the Akatsuki. I was not thinking about this was I?” Nagato chuckled quietly. “I have to invade you guys in a few weeks. Prepare!” Nagato said as he was smiling. 'My work is done.' Nagato thought to himself. “ITACHI!” Nagato shouted. “WE'RE GOING!” Itachi ran to Nagato. “Okay.” he said in his usual voice. And then they were gone.

_'Was that Itachi?_ ' Naruto thought to himself while he saw a tiny note saying: “Don't use your eyes too much. -Itachi” Naruto pondered about this. _'Why does he say this? Is there something with my eyes? Oh well, better prepare'_ Naruto walked out of the door while thinking about this. He heard a slight scuffle. 'Who could that be?' Naruto thought to himelf. “Hello? Who is it?” Naruto said.

“Are you an intruder?” He heard a small cough. “ Are you Gekko Hayate?” Naruto joked. He finally opened the door, only to see the blushing Kakashi. “U-u-u-uhmmm” he stuttered out while quickly putting away his little orange-covered book. “Hi. How are you? You've grown big! Uhmmm so... How are you?” he quickly sputtered out with obvious haste. “I'm fine, how have you been for two and a half years?” Naruto replied. “Oh and by the way, can you help me with eye training?” as he finished he saw the confused Kakashi. “Eye training?” Kakashi asked the blonde. “What do you mean 'eye'?” Naruto looked up for a moment while thinking. “Well, I got a visit from a relative, named Nagato Uzumaki. He is going to help me get the Rinnegan, so he gave me these.” Naruto activated his Eternal Mangekyo for a few seconds, to the surprise of Kakashi. “W-w-w-w-w-WHAAA-?!” Kakashi fainted like the time he saw the most explicit of the Icha-Icha series.

“WHY CAN YOU CONTROL IT?! I CAN'T!” Kakashi said. “So you can control it... Why? Is it the superior chakra network?” Naruto shrugged. “I don't even know, even Nagato doesn't know.”

Kakashi and Naruto walked for a while and Kakashi asked questions. “... So that's about it.”

Naruto said after he explained everything. “Any questions?” Kakashi pondered a while, but eventually he started to speak. “Yes, why do you need my help if you have the Eternal Mangekyo?”

Naruto grinned a little.

“Because you too have the Mangekyo, don't you? And you have more experience using the Sharingan.” Naruto replied. Kakashi shrugged. “Right, but I can't use the Tsukuyomi, Izanami or the Izanagi.” Kakashi said. “That doesn't matter, I need to know how to use Kamui.” Naruto replied.

Kakashi had the urge to gasp, but just didn't, for some reason he felt good, almost as if he accomplished something great. _'But why? I don't know if I can teach him... Oh well. I have to try.'_

Kakashi thought to himself. “Okay, I'll try. But you have to know this, I'm not sure if I can teach you.” Kakashi said to his 'new' student while Naruto gave him his trademark smile. _'I hope I can do some good with him.'_   Kakashi thought to himself. He was almost startled as he saw Naruto disappear. “Sensei, wanna stay for dinner? I'm making a stew.” Naruto said to his teacher. “It's going to be totally awesome!” Kakashi found himself lost in thoughts. 'I thought he only ate ramen out of a cup?' When they were walking back to Naruto's apartment Kakashi was startled as he saw a girl walking up the steps, who recognized was Hinata. “Oh, hi Hinata! What are you doing here?” Kakashi asked the girl. “Naruto invited me over for dinner, I didn't know you were coming too.” She said with a smile. _'She's more confident than ever, what did Master Jiraiya do?'_ Kakashi pondered. “Yeah, he invited me over as soon as he heard me.”

Kakashi told Hinata. “So Naruto, what are you making this time?” Hinata asked. _'This time?'_ Kakashi thought. “I'm making a stew! It's going to be totally delicious!” Naruto replied. “Uhm I don't want to be rude, but I thought you only ate ramen in cups?” Kakashi asked. As soon as Hinata and Naruto heard the end of the sentence, they both started bursting out with laughter. “Jiraiya taught me how to make more than stews, with help of Hinata.” Naruto barely replied. “He said only ramen was bad for me, and can risk my career as a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf.” Kakashi was scared by the fact that he was so mature about all of this. _'Wait he doesn't have groceries... how is he going to make a stew?'_ Kakashi thought. “Uhm... Naruto? How are you going to make a stew if you don't have the ingredients?” Hinata asked. _'It seems that we have a shared mind about him.'_ Kakashi thought. “Scroll.” Naruto replied, when he took out a scroll. “I have mastered sealing with Jiraiya. I picked up the ingredients for the stew when we were walking back.” Hinata did an “Oooh” sound after he finished the sentence. _'How much has he matured since he left? The old Naruto would've said RAMEN RAMEN ICHIRAKU RAMEN!!!!!!! but he didn't... He is so much more adult like than before... He is truly amazing.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. “They're all fresh too! How amazing!” Hinata said, before giving him a quick peck on the lips. “Uhm... What?” Kakashi asked.

“Right, I haven't told you. Hinata and I are dating.” Naruto said, after which Hinata had a little blush. “Oh, okay.” Kakashi replied. “Oh yeah right, Hinata I've got the Mangekyo.” Naruto said, after which Hinata gave him a few bills. _'Why did she just give him money?'_ Kakashi asked in his mind. “Because we made a bet.” Hinata said. Kakashi shrugged in fear as soon as he heard her speak. “H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-HOW?!?!?!” Kakashi asked. “Byakugan.” Naruto replied. “The Byakugan's wielder can read body language very precisely.” Kakashi was scared out of his mind.

It was quiet for a few seconds, when suddenly Hinata started to burst out laughing. “BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! You look hilarious!” Hinata stated, when Kakashi realized Naruto was wearing an apron with flowers on it. “What? I think it's cute!” Naruto said, trying to defend his flower covered apron. “Don't I usually say that when you wear something and you think it's stupid-looking?” Hinata asked. “Whatever...” Naruto moped. “Damn! I forgot something. Kakashi can you pick up some spring water?” Naruto asked his teacher. “Why?” Kakashi asked.

“Because it's the secret of my stew. It brings flavor.” Naruto stated. Kakashi was confused, but nevertheless he jumped out of the window looking for spring water.

* * *

(TIME SKIP 5 MINUTES)

* * *

“Okay, I've got the water. Anything more that I should get?” Kakashi asked with a tone of sarcasm.

“No, but thanks.” Naruto said with a smile. “I guess I should get back to cooking. Would anyone like some tea?” Naruto asked. Hinata and Kakashi both nodded while Naruto pulled up another scroll. _'Boy, he sure likes scrolls. Just like his father.'_ Kakashi thought to himself with a smile. “What's that about my father?” Naruto asked with a slight hint of passive-aggressiveness “Nothing, I just said you liked scrolls ju-... HEY! How can you read my mind too?!” Kakashi asked. “Kurama told me that, he can read minds though.” Naruto told his teacher. “Who is Kurama?” Kakashi asked. 

“Nine-tails.” Naruto replied. “He finally told me his name, while suggesting to go to the Land of Lightning. I don't know why.” Naruto said. **“I think he said: BLAHBLAHBLAH OLD ENEMY BLAHBLAHBLAH RAGEBLAHBLAH.** I don't know though.” Kakashi was stumbled by the fact that Naruto could communicate with the Nine-Tails with such ease. _'He has really improved.'_ Kakashi thought to himself. “Oh and I know my father was the fourth Hokage, his name was Minato Namikaze. And his wife was Kushina Uzumaki, granddaughter of Mito Uzumaki. The wife of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. Which gives me Senju cells, and that gives me the power to obtain the Rinnegan.” Naruto said to two important people in his life. “Oops it looks like I drifted off. Haha... Oh and that's also the reason why I have the Mangekyo Sharingan. If you have the Sharingan and have two dots, and you see a comrade die in action or anywhere else actually, you get the potential for the three dots and the Mangekyo. Right, Kakashi?” Naruto said, after which Kakashi was surprised. “The same goes for the Mangekyo. Nagato, my family member, said he got most of his powers when his best friend, Yahiko died. And he believes it can work for me, as well.”

Kakashi nodded, while trying to comprehend the things his student said. “Right.” Hinata said.

_'HOW IS SHE ABLE TO UNDERSTAND THIS?!?!'_ Kakashi thought to himself, while giving an obvious look of fear. “Don't know why I can understand all of this? He told me earlier.” Hinata said.

“Hey don't talk about me in the third person!” Naruto shouted 'all the way' from the kitchen. As he was finishing his meal, Hinata was worried that Naruto would get hurt in the upcoming invasion.

_'I hope that everyone's going to be okay...'_ Hinata thought to himself as she sighed. Naruto walked into the room with a hot stew boiling with a delicious odor. “Thank you for this meal!” They all shouted together.

* * *

(TIME SKIP 3 HOURS)

* * *

“That was great!” Kakashi and Hinata simultaneously shouted. Naruto blushed a little while rubbing his neck. “Thanks guys!” Naruto said with a smile “Well, I should be going. Be careful, Hinata, Naruto. Kakashi said with a glare towards Naruto. “We will, thanks.” they both said. “Well let's prepare for the invasion.

End of chapter two.

 


End file.
